1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a window molding for a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional window molding is composed of a major portion which is formed so as to have a substantially U-shaped cross section and is mounted on a periphery of a window glass, and a lip which is connected with the major portion and which seals a space defined between the major portion and a panel of a motor vehicle. Being formed by an extrusion molding method, this type of window molding is known to have a cross section which is identical over its entire length. U.S. Pat. No. 5,149,168 corresponding to Japanese Patent First Provisional Publication No. 5-185836 discloses this type of molding.
Being curved at the corner of the window glass, the lip, in the along-the-corner direction becomes elongated at and near the end portion thereof. This effectively shortens the height of the lip and induces a drawback in that the lip is, at its corner portion, pressed against the panel of the motor vehicle with a reduced force, as compared with the straight portion(s) between the adjacent corner portions. Accordingly, when the motor vehicle is running at a high speed, a pressure difference between the inside sealed space (the interior of the vehicle) and an outside (the exterior) of the motor vehicle becomes greater. Thus, the lip may be detached from the panel, thereby allowing air flow between the inside sealed space and the outside of the motor vehicle. At the corner of the window glass, this may cause the lip to vibrate and impact against the panel. Moreover, since the lip is shortened at the corner, the lip is rather retracted toward the inside of the motor vehicle as compared with the straight portions of the window glass, thus causing a deteriorated external view.